The Journal of Dean Thomas
by kravenclaw
Summary: Dean Thomas is sent a journal which he decides to write in for a week. He reflects on many aspects of his life. Will eventually be about 7 chapters long. Please R/R!
1. Monday

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns all the characters, Hogwarts, etc. in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


The Journal of Dean Thomas

  
  


Chapter 1-Monday

  
  


Monday

Hello Journal. My name is Dean Thomas. My mother sent me this journal in the mail when I told her that I was a little bit homesick and I really missed having my family around to talk to. She said that every time I had something I wanted to talk about, I am supposed to write it down in this journal. I have decided to try writing in this journal for at least a week to see how well it helps me deal with my feelings. Well, here goes.

I don't understand why none of the girls here at Hogwarts like me. They all like Harry, Ron, Seamus, the Weasley twins and even Malfoy. Girls like Malfoy better than me. What's that say about their judge of character? What is wrong with them? Draco Malfoy is such an evil git. All of the girls think that Lee Jordan is cute and that the Slytherin quidditch players are muscular and handsome. Guys that are in Hufflepuff are sweet and if they're in Ravenclaw they are clever. What do they think about me? Oh, that's Dean Thomas. He's the nice guy. If you ever have a problem, be sure to go talk to him. Especially if your problem is about a guy. He'll be sure to help set you up with your crush. Well guess what. I'm tired of being that guy. I want girls to actually like me and pay attention to me. Is that so wrong?

I've had a huge crush on Ginny Weasley since her first year at Hogwarts. But has she ever cared for me in that way? No, she loves the famous Harry Potter. Now, don't get me wrong, Harry is a great friend, but why does he always get the girl? What does he have that I don't have? Harry doesn't even notice Ginny. She always comes and talks to me about how much she likes Harry and how he never pays attention to her. I'd just like to tell her to open her eyes and look at my face. If she did, she would finally see that she does the same thing to me that Harry does to her.

There are two people in this world who truly understand me. They are Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Neville and Hermione are always there for me. Neville understands what it's like to be "the nice guy" and the one that is always there when someone needs advice. He's the comforter, the nurturer, the one who is always there when you need someone to confide in. I'm that way too, and dammit I am sure getting tired of it. Now, let me move on to Hermione. Hermione doesn't want a boyfriend. She's not like a lot of the other girls that spend most of their time dreaming about some boy. She says that she has her friends, family, and school to worry about and she doesn't need to worry about attracting potential boyfriends. Hermione says that eventually she will meet the right person and she will fall head-over-heels in love with that person. So she just sits back and waits and watches the rest of us behave like idiots while she has the attitude of, whenever I fall in love, I'll deal with it then. She won't spend her time worrying about when she'll fall in love or with whom. To her love is different than her schoolwork and her friendships. Those things she has to control and fix, but she is going to fall in love sometime in her life and she might as well not get too stressed about it before she needs to. It's probably a good thing that she doesn't get stressed out about not having a boyfriend because she has enough to worry about with all of the classes she takes. Plus she is always giving everyone else advice. I wonder if she feels the same way about people coming to her with their problems. Poor Hermione. I think I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. 

  
  


A/N-So what do you think? Should I continue. I hope you think so, because I have seven more chapters I want to post. I'll only post if I get feedback on this fic. I wrote this fic about half a year ago, so it's not one of my better works, but I like it. Thanks for reading my fic and pretty please review!


	2. Tuesday

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


The Journal of Dean Thomas

  
  


Chapter 2-Tuesday

  
  


Tuesday

I talked to Hermione yesterday in the common room when nobody else was in the room. She said that she didn't mind too much when people ask her for advice. If people bother her too much for advice she gets a little bit upset with them, especially if she's studying. At least that's what she says. I don't think that she was telling me the whole truth. I sensed that she isn't as patiently awaiting love as she lets on. I'm sure she has a crush on someone. But who? I guess I'll find out whom she likes when the time is right. For now, I don't think that I'll ask her for any more advice. I know how she must feel. Ginny was sitting alone in the common room today, so I sat down next to her and asked her how her day was going. Let me tell you, this was a very dumb thing for me to ask. She went on forever about how Harry had blown her off today when she went to watch him at quidditch practice. I don't understand why she obsesses over him so much. I like her, but you don't see me following her around everywhere trying to get her to notice me. I don't blame Harry for ignoring her. I probably would do the same thing if she followed me around like she follows him. He never gets to see the sweet side of Ginny. The side that makes you want to smile every time you see her. She acts so much different around Harry than she does around me. I really don't like the other side of her. The one she shows when she is around Harry. I think it's just an act. She just wants him to notice her. I wonder what she would say if I told her that I didn't like the way she acts when she's around Harry. She acts like a little puppy, you know, they always follow you around all of the time. I hate it when she does that. You would think that she would feel stupid. I know I would. I wonder what she would say if I started following her around like she follows Harry. I know she'd hate it and she'd tell me to stop. There are some things that I like about her, but there are some things that I truly hate. I'd never try to change her. I don't think I could, she's a very stubborn girl. But I wish she'd open her eyes a little bit and see how she's portraying herself. I don't think she would like what she saw. I know I don't like what I see when I watch her change herself to try and getting Harry to like her. You know, I think I'm starting to like her less and less. Wow, where did that come from? I didn't know I thought that way until I just wrote that. That's strange.

Sometimes it seems like Ginny is the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world, but other times she seems whiny and self-centered. I wonder how much of what I like about her is in my head. She is gorgeous. I know I'm not imagining that, but is she really as sweet as I think she is? She can be sometimes, usually when she's not talking about Harry, which seems to be what she is doing most of the time. I think that I'm just being hard on her because I'm upset. She is sweet and she does talk about other things than Harry. I like talking to her about classes and about what's happening in school. I just get frustrated with her sometimes. Is there something wrong with me? Are my feelings for her changing?


	3. Wednesday

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


The Journal of Dean Thomas

  
  


Chapter 3-Wednesday

  
  


Wednesday

Today we had potions with the Slytherins. There wasn't anything different than usual that happened during that class. Professor Snape picked on all of the Gryffindors like normal, especially Neville. I feel sorry for him. Snape picks on him on purpose just because he isn't very good at potions. I actually think he might be good at it if Professor Snape wasn't always breathing down his neck. Anyway, Hermione tried to help Neville and Snape took away points from Gryffindor and said, "Let that be a lesson to you. There is no cheating in my classroom!" Why does Snape do that? Why does he get pleasure from making all of us Gryffindors suffer? What does he have against us? I guess some questions will never be answered. I don't think anyone will ever know why Snape is the way he is. He gave Draco Malfoy points for doing pretty much nothing. He said, "Mr. Malfoy mixed up his potion perfectly." Hermione mixed hers up right too, but did she get any points? Hell no! For few minutes of walking around the classroom and taking points away from Gryffindor students and awarding them to students in Slytherin. We tried to argue with him and he took away for points from our house. Don't you think that we should learn not to say anything? Why do Gryffindors have to be brave and daring? I bet Hufflepuffs don't get as many points taken away as our house does. And the Slytherins, I don't even want to talk about them. Anyway, that's what happened pretty much the whole class time. I don't think anyone will wonder why students in Gryffindor hate Potions class.

After class I saw Ginny. She was walking down the hall with her friends. I didn't really talk to her. I just told her hi smiled at her. She returned the smile and I felt greatly rewarded. Ginny has the most beautiful smile in the world. It's like the sun, so warm and bright. When she smiles, it seems to light up the whole room. I guess you would say that that one smile made my day. Okay, that makes me sound like I'm completely obsessed. I sometimes wonder what Ginny would say if I told her how much I like her. Hmm, it couldn't hurt could it? What's the worst that could happen? She could say no, and she could stop talking to me. I guess I should risk our friendship because I like her. If our friendship turns into something more, then it turns into something more. And if it doesn't, well, I guess then we'll stay friends forever. Right? I can live with just being her friend. Can't I? I mean, eventually I'll fall for someone else. Won't I?

  
  


A/N-Thanks to all of the people that reviewed my fic. I really appreciate all of the feedback that I get. I have gotten very good reviews so far nice and long and very insiteful! Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this next chapter and I'll try to update soon. (I'm on Spring Break so I actually have a little bit of time!) I know that this fic isn't very long and the chapters are short. I'm really, really sorry but I can't write very long chapters in fics that are journals like this. If I had a journal I don't think I would write this much in it. I wrote this fic quite a while ago and I keep adding to it to make it longer. I'll try really hard to make the next chapters longer, but I'm not making any promises. Okay? Please review. Pretty, pretty please?


	4. Thursday

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


The Journal of Dean Thomas

  
  


Chapter 4-Thursday

  
  


Thursday

Oh, geez. Today has been the most horrible day. We had Divinations class today and that class is always so boring. The homework is awful. I mean you can only make up so many things that could go wrong with your life and your friends' lives. Everyone in Gryffindor hates Divination except for Lavander Brown and Parvarti Patil. We have all given up and hope of figuring out what Professor Trelawney is talking about when she tries to explain Divination. She's just an old fraud. The only good thing about that class is that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are always saying or doing something funny. Today, Harry told Professor Trelawney that his tea leaves said that he was going to die in the forbidden forest because he was going to be eaten by a hippogryff. And do you know what she said? She said that she was sorry that he would have to die in such a cruel way. I couldn't take it. Seamus and I had trouble trying to hide our laughter. It was funny. But, after that Trelawney just started to lecture about what certain formations of the tea leaves meant. While she was lecturing, I was thinking, who figured out what the formations of the tea leaves meant. Somebody had to figure out what was going to happen to you when your tea leaves were in a row at the bottom of your cup, right? Oh well, there is no use in trying to figure it out.

Anyway, we were sitting in the classroom and Seamus and I were trying to decide if a troll sneaking up to our room and stealing all of our homework was too far fetched for Professor Trelwaney to believe. (Hey, we're starting to run out of ideas.) While we were thinking of ideas, Lavender Brown came up behind us and started listening to our conversation. We thought she was going to tell the professor we were making thinks up, but what she really wanted was for me to set her up with Ron Weasley. Oh yes, that was a really great way for me to forget that nobody likes me and that I'm just the "nice guy." That completely ruined my mood. But, of course I told her that I'd try. Stupid, stupid, stupid, me. Why can't I just say no? What makes me such a loser? I think I'm going to go talk to Neville. Maybe he will be able to make me feel better. I sure hope that I have a better day tomorrow.

  
  


A/N-So, what do you think of that chapter? Please review! I love getting reviews! Thanks for reading this fic!

  
  


Thanks to the 3 people that reviewed this chapter.

  
  


SilverWolf-It's great hearing from you again, I hadn't heard your opinion of my new chapters and stuff in a long time. It's great to have you back! Is the next chapter of your fic up yet? I hope so. (Note to my readers go read SilverWolf's story Darkstar. It's awesome and she doesn't get as many reviews as she deserves!)

  
  


Gahnem-Oh, no problem. I'm glad that my reviews made you happy. Thanks for reviewing my other journal. I really appreciate your reviews!

  
  


Cathy Gurl-You're right, I don't see many Dean fics either. Thanks for reviewing my story!


	5. Friday

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


The Journal of Dean Thomas

  
  


Chapter 5-Friday

  
  


Friday

  
  


Today has been a very boring day so far. I guess that that is better than it being a horrible day, but it would have been nice if something exciting happened. I haven't even gotten to see Ginny today. Seeing her usually always cheers me up. We got tons of homework from Professor McGonagall, as usually. Oh well, maybe Hermione will help me with it. I haven't talk to her in a while. I wonder what she has been up to lately. She has been kind of quiet these past couple of days. I haven't even seen her talk to Harry and Ron much lately. It seems like she has something really important on her mind. I suppose that the next time I see her, I will be sure to try and get her to tell me what has been bugging her. I wonder if her and Ron had another fight? They are always fighting. Sometimes it seems to me like they're married or something. Hermione has really changed over the years. I remember when we were in our first year at Hogwarts. During the first half of the year nobody like her much because she knew everything and she seemed so stuck up. I seemed like she was so much better than all of the other Gryffindor first years. She used to be so uptight and she had to have everything perfect. Now, she still studies all of the time, but she actually breaks rules sometimes. I wonder if it has anything to do with being around Harry and Ron all of the time. They would all be different if they weren't friends. Harry and Ron have learned so much from Hermione. She's so smart and she always seems to have the answer. Actually, they probably would have been expelled by now, or worse, they could be dead. Ron and Harry have caused Hermione to loosen up a lot, and they have taught her that not everything is learned by reading books. I wonder how many friends she would have now if she hadn't been change by Harry and Ron. It's like they were always meant to be best friends. They fit together perfectly. Oh, here comes Hermione. I better catch her now if I want to go talk to her.

  
  


Later on that Night

  
  


I talked to Hermione in the common room for a little over an hour. It turns out that she had just gotten a letter from Viktor Krum. Apparently they have been writing each other since the triwizard tournament which was held during our fourth year. She cares for him a lot. I guess I was right, she does like someone. I figured it was Ron. He has had his eye on her for ages, but I don't think he would even admit that to himself, much less to her. Anyway, , I guess she has really missed Krum. She hasn't seen him since last summer and they must have gotten very close when she went to his house and visited him. I think she loves him. She can't tell Ron because he'll get extremely jealous and she can't tell Harry because he will tell Ron. Hermione desperately needed someone to talk to, so I let her tell me everything. I pretty much let her do the same thing she always lets me do. Hermione told me that Viktor told her that he loved her. I think she feels the same way but is afraid of what Ron and Harry will say. Poor Hermione. She has to tell Harry and Ron that she has been seeing Viktor Krum. Ron will be upset, but I think that Harry will understand. I tried to tell Hermione that she has to tell Harry and Ron, and that the sooner she tells them, the easier it'll be. I think that Viktor Krum told her the same thing, and that was why she was so upset. From what she told me it sounds like Krum is very serious about their relationship and that he doesn't want to keep it a secret any longer. I wonder what she'll do. Whatever she does, I'm sure she'll make the right choice.

  
  


A/N-Yeah, I wrote 718 words on this chapter! What do you think of this chapter? I tried to put some of the different things that are happening at Hogwarts in this chapter. Umm, I can't say to much because I have to go to practice now. I just want to say thanks to my reviewers! I appreciate all of the reviews that I get!


End file.
